


All Just a Lie

by SterekCuties4ever



Series: Mates Through Thick and Thin [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, BAMF Derek Hale, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Child Abuse, Creeper Peter, Dark Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulative Peter, Mental Abuse, Mind Games, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekCuties4ever/pseuds/SterekCuties4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three years since Peter took Stiles and four months since the birth of their son. "No MPREG" Everyone thinks that things are going great with them, when there really not. Stiles goes to the only person he thinks can help him and things go from there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***********************************WARNING******************************************<br/>There will be triggers in here for abuse and mental illnesses. Please read all the tags!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I want out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! Are you guys ready for the next roller coaster of a story for this series? I hope your answer is yes, hang on tight.......
> 
>  
> 
> Bit of a short first chapter, but just wanted to get things started! <3 <3

Almost three years to the day they moved into their new house, Peter is just pulling in the driveway, flowers in hand. He's whistling as he pulls himself from the car and jogs up the porch and through the front door. He stops and listens, smiling when he hears what he's looking for and heads in that direction.

When he steps into the nursery, Stiles is sitting on the floor, blowing raspberries onto their four-month old son, Steven. "There's my two handsome boys." Peter says with a smile as Stiles looks up to him, his own smile crossing his face. "I was wondering when you'd be home. We missed you today babe." he says happily.

Peter brings the flowers he's brought home out from behind his back. Stiles's eyes light up, "You bought me flowers!" he says excitedly, getting to his feet carefully, Steven tucked in his arms. Peter gives him a small smile, "I just thought you deserved them after last night. I'm so sorry love, you know I love you more then anything, you and Steven both." Peter tells him, pain crossing his face.

Stiles gives him a smile as he leans up to plant a kiss on his lips. "I know hon, it's not your fault and I know that. Your medicine has been working amazing, a few slip ups will happen. Please don't beat yourself up about it." Stiles tells him, taking the flowers and handing over their son. Peter takes him, smile on his face.

Stiles gives him his best smile in return before he walks from the room to find a vase. As soon as he's away from Peter, he lets the smile fade away as he fights back his tears. He knows lying to Peter is risky, but lately he doesn't pay attention to whether or not Stiles is telling the truth.

The truth is, is that he can't handle much more. He's beginning to hate Peter, and wishes there was a way out of this. It's nights like these that he wishes Derek had turned out to be his mate, instead of Peter. Everything was going great until after their son was born. They'd decided to use a surrogate and Stiles swimmers.

They didn't want to take the chance of Peter's mental defects being passed on to their child. A week after Steven came home, they'd been getting ready to lay down when he'd started crying. Stiles had chuckled, saying that they'd better say goodbye to sleep. When he turned around to leave the room, an angry Peter was blocking him.

"Just let him cry, Stiles. I won't have my son growing up to be a whiny bitch like you." Stiles starred at him, "He's only a week old, Peter. He's a baby and I won't just sit here and let him scream." he shot back at him, pushing past Peter. He hadn't gotten far before Peter was grabbing him by the arm and throwing him to the ground.

He screamed and kicked at him for a few minutes before he tired of it and left the house all together. Stiles sat a few minutes, just to make sure he was gone before running for his sons room.

After that night, almost once a week Peter would go off the handles and then bring him flowers or candy the next day and Stiles would act like he was brushing it off. Last night had resulted into him having a busted lip and black eye, forcing him to cancel a lunch date with his father, saying that Steven was a bit under the weather.

When he walks into the kitchen, he reaches under the sink for a vase, filling it with water and placing the flowers inside. When that's done, he looks around to make sure Peter isn't around, before pulling his cellphone out and sending a quick message to Derek.

_"I need to talk to you, meet me at the diner tomorrow for lunch."_

After sending it, he pulls it back up and deletes it. Derek is smart enough to know not to text back afterwards so he slides the phone into his pocket and heads back upstairs. The rest of the night passes uneventful and as soon as Peter leaves the next morning, Stiles packs Steven up and waits another half an hour before heading in town.

 

 

 

He knows he has a few hours yet until Derek shows up, but he needed out of that house so bad, he didn't care if he had to drive around until noon.

When noon rolls around he heads back towards the diner, pulling in and parking next to Derek's car and heading inside. As soon as they walk in and Derek sees Steven, he smiles at him, making little baby noises and Stiles laughs. As he looks up though and sees the marks littering Stiles' face, it falters.

He doesn't say anything at first, just walks forward, taking Stiles into his arms and hugging him tightly. "Why didn't you come to me sooner, Stiles?" he asks as he pulls away, making his way to the back and sitting in a booth. "I really didn't want to hear any I told you so's from anyone and I knew Peter would flip shit." he mumbles out, sliding into the booth.

"Ever since Steven came home he's been losing his shit. He shoves flowers in my face every day after like it's suppose to make it OK. Derek, I want out, I tried so hard and it was amazing at first but I can't do it anymore. I know I was stupid for going back to him in the first place. I should of just let you kill him. The mate bond was pulling me so hard though and I didn't know what to do." by the time he's done, there's tears streaming down his face.

Derek gives him a curious look, "The mate bond has stopped pulling?" he asks, almost in a non-believing tone. "Yes, ever since Steven came home I just feel like I'm trapped. I feel like I have no idea what's going on around me. I feel like I shouldn't be there anymore and I don't want to be. I have no love for him, not anymore."

Derek gives him a even more confused look, "That shouldn't be happening, even if you want to leave him, the fact that you have the mate bond with him means you will still feel love towards him no matter what. To me it sounds like he was never your mate to begin with."

Stiles looks at him like he's grown a second head, "Derek, how is that even possible? That would mean he had to be pretending ever since I was born. I think your mother would of picked up on his lies, Talia was way smarter then that." Derek nods at this, "I know that, but this still doesn't make any kind of sense."

Stiles sighs, "I really hate this whole mate bullshit, why can't I just be with whoever the hell I want to be with. I don't understand any of this mate bullshit. I fucking loved you that whole time we were together, before everything happened and you can't tell me that you didn't feel anything towards me. So, if Peter was my mate for all that time, I wouldn't of been able to feel like that towards you at all, right?"

"I did love you Stiles, you can't be with someone for that long and not develop some kind of feelings. You're right though, you should of been able to feel that something was off, and known that we didn't belong together, so I don't know." Derek tells him with a sad look.

Stiles is about to speak when Steven starts crying. Stiles huffs out a breath as he reaches in the diaper bag, pulling out things to make a bottle and then propping it up into his mouth.

When he looks back to Derek, he has a smile crossing his face. Stiles rolls his eyes,  And what exactly are you smiling about over there?" he asks, picking up a napkin and throwing it at Derek's face. Derek chuckles and bats it away, "Nothing, you're just really great with him, that's all."

Stiles smiles at him as he starts packing things up, "Do you think you can head over to Deaton's and see if he could shed some light on this? I have to get home and get your scent off everything before Peter comes home and flips absolute shit." Stiles says to him, getting to his feet and loading his arms up.

Derek nods, "I can do that, try and stay out of his way for now. I'll be in touch when I know it's safe." he tells him as they walk to the parking lot.

They hug one more time before getting into their cars and going their separate ways.

Staying out of Peter's way was easier said then done, so was getting Derek's scent out of all their shit before he came home from work.

 


	2. Enough is Enough

Derek watches Stiles drive off before he heads in Deaton's Direction. As he pulls into the parking lot, Deaton is just locking up for the day and sighs as he sees Derek pulling in. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Mr. Hale." Deaton says, a small smile on his face.

Derek gives him his usual grunt, "Stiles needed me to come talk to you about Peter. It seems he's become out of hand ever since Steven came home. So much so, that he says he doesn't even love Peter at all anymore and just wants out." Deaton gives him an odd look, "Mr. Hale, that's not possible. When your someone's mate, you just can't fall out of love."

Derek nods, "That's what I told him, is it possible that Peter wasn't even his mate to begin with, because you're not suppose to feel love for anyone else when you're mated. Stiles told me that he felt love towards me when we were together all that time ago, but that shouldn't be possible." Derek tells him as he leans against the hood of his car.

"I don't see how he could of fooled a house full of werewolves, let alone your mother. She was very intelligent, she wouldn't be easily fooled." he says, putting his thinking face on. "What if Peter used dark magic or something, like what if he saw Stiles when he was a baby and just decided that he wanted him. Could he have fooled us all, even my mother with magic?" Derek asks with curious tone.

Deaton shakes his head, "For one, Peter doesn't have strong enough magic for that. Two, I've spoken to him after I gave him a _very_ strong truth potion just after he returned to ask all these questions. I wanted to make certain that Stiles wasn't in any danger. He passed that test with flying colors. So if there is any magic at hand here, it's not from his end. Tell me, do you know of any witches who your pack was fighting with around that time?"

Derek shakes his head, "Not that I know of, I was barely five when Stiles was born. Peter would be the only one to know that, and I can't exactly go and ask him. If he finds out Stiles is having these feelings, there will be hell to pay." Derek tells him, sounding concerned. Worry crosses Deaton's face, "I will set up a meeting with Mr. Stilinski. I know they've sorta been on speaking terms the last year, so maybe he'd want to help. Other then that, I'm not sure of what else to do. I could always enlist the help of Ms. Martian and have her look through some spell books, other then that, we might have to play this one by ear."

Derek nods as he slides off his car, getting in and driving off.

 

 

 

 

When Stiles pulls into the drive way, it feels like his heart drops through his stomach. Sitting on their porch is an angry looking Peter. He tries to keep himself calm, knowing damn well he could hear his heartbeat.

He climbs from the car and gets Steven out as he calls out, "Hey honey, I wasn't expecting you home so early." a smile crossing his face as he makes his way to the porch. Peter glares at him, "Where the hell have you been, Stiles? I came home for lunch, thinking I could spend it with my family today." he grounds out, slowly standing.

Stiles swallows, "Derek called me this morning and wanted to know if me and Steven could come out to lunch. He hasn't seen him in a while." "You're lying to me, I can smell that you were with him, but you're still lying about him calling. Tell me the truth, Stiles." Peter says angrily, walking down the stairs to meet him.

"Peter please don't do this right now, not in front of Steven." Stiles pleads, worry crossing his face. Peter shakes his head, "Are you sneaking around with my nephew or something, aren't getting what you want here so you have to go whore your ass out?" he asks, face turning red and Stiles starts to back away.

"Peter no, I would never ever cheat on you, I love you and you know that!" he yells out as Peter reaches out for him. He has that creepy smile on his face, "You know what I just heard, Stiles?" he asks, and Stiles shakes his head. "I just heard your heart skip when you said that you loved me." Stiles face pales as he tries to fight his way from Peter's grip, knowing damn well he wouldn't get fair.

"Baby please, I do love you. Things have just been so fucking hard lately, and you've been losing control again and I'm just scared, that's all." Stiles tells him, trying to angle Steven away from Peter, not knowing what was going to happen. At first it looks like Peter is relaxing and just as Stiles leans back towards him, Peter lets his hand fly, connecting to the side of his face and he hollers out.

He stumbles back but thankfully doesn't lose his balance. Peter waste no time throwing more punches though and even as he tries his hardest to not fall, he does and Steven tumbles out of his arms and into the grass. He immediately starts to scream out and Stiles scrambles to try and grab him, but Peter grabs his ankle and pulls him back towards him.

"I don't give a flying _fuck_ , if you don't love me anymore. You are _mine_ Stiles and you _always_ have been. _Nothing_ will change that, no one is going to help you escape me, you know damn well that their to fucking afraid of me." he screams into Stiles face, connecting his fist to his face again before throwing him to the ground and walking away.

Stiles doesn't even register his pain, he pulls himself to his feet and runs over to Steven, picking him up and holding him tightly to his chest. "It's OK sweetheart, daddies here now. Everything will be alright." Stiles whispers to him as Peter climbs into his car and speeds away.

Stiles waste no time as he digs his cellphone out, dialing Derek's number. Thankfully he answers on the third ring. _"Stiles? Is everything alright?"_ Derek asks in a worried tone. "No, everything is horrible. I need you to gather the pack, I need you to come get me and Steven, I need your help." he sobs into the phone. _"Stiles, I'll be right there. I'm going to hang up and call everyone and we will be there as soon as we can. Pack what you can before we get there, alright?"_ Stiles nods his head and then realizes Derek can't see him, "A-alright, I w-will." he stutters out and ends the call, running into the house.

It only takes Derek and the pack twenty minutes to get there. When they all pull up, Stiles is waiting on the front porch, bags full of their important things and necessities sitting behind him. They all stop dead in their tracks when they see the fading marks and new ones forming. "I've filled them all in on everything we talked about today." Derek tells him, rushing up the stairs and carefully taking Steven in to his arms.

He notices a few scuffs on his forehead and his eyes flash red, "What the hell happened to his forehead?" Derek demands and Stiles starts crying all over again. "When I got home, he was waiting for me. Told me he wanted to come home and have lunch with us and he just flipped out. I tried to get away but he kept hitting me and knocked Steven right out of my arms."

Scott runs up to his best friend and takes him into his arms, hugging him tightly. "It's alright man, we're here now and we will figure this all out." Scott tells him as Stiles starts shaking his head. "What are you g-going to do, you know he's going to freak out when he comes home and were not here. He will come after us all, he'll go on a rampage all over a-again." Stiles sobs out as Scott hugs him tighter.

"We've burned that fucker before and we can do it again!" Lydia calls out from behind him and Allison nods her head in agreement. "You and Steven can come stay with me and my father. It'll be the safest place for you. We can activate the mountain ash circle around the house and Peter won't be able to get in." Allison tells him and he gives her a weak smile.

 

 

 

It doesn't take long for them to pack the bags away and soon they are headed for the Argent house. When they get there, Chris is standing by the front gate and as soon as their all through, he closes the ash circle and everything is secure.

When he sees how badly Stiles is beaten and hears of what happened today, he goes to the boy and gently wraps his arms around him,"I promise you, everything will be alright. We're going to take care of him, once and for all." Stiles holds on for another minute, before Chris pulls away and ushers them all into the house.

When everything is set up in a spare room, Stiles feeds and lays Steven down in the pack-n-play, quietly leaving the room and heading downstairs to join the others.

When he walks in, Derek hands him a cup of hot tea and gently nudges him to a couch, that he practically collapses into. "I still don't understand any of this, how can I just not be in love with my fucking mate all of a sudden?" he asks angrily, looking towards Derek.

"I went and talked to Deaton and he says the only thing he could think of, is maybe when you were born our pack was fighting some kind of witches, who decided to curse the pack and you. He's checking into things, hopefully we will have some answers soon."

"I really should of just let you all kill him in Ireland, then none of this would be happening right now." Stiles mutters out and they all give him sad looks.

Allison goes to sit next to him, gently taking one of his hands. "You have to look at it this way though, if it wasn't for you sparing his life and giving him this chance, you wouldn't have Steven in your life right now." Stiles smiles at her, "you're right, I wouldn't give up that little boy for anything in this world. I would go back and do it all over again if it meant getting to keep him."

Allison smiles, "Exactly, everything happens for a reason, even a asshole like Peter." Everyone laughs at that as they make themselves comfortable.

Chris goes and puts a movie in as everyone settles in, passing popcorn and drinks around as the movie starts.

 


	3. I'll be here, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile, the plot bunnies are being lazy!

At some point during the movie, Stiles falls asleep. Everyone could see the tension in his body and could tell that he hadn't slept in a long time, so they decided to let him sleep until he woke up. When he does finally wake, it looks as if the sun is just coming up. He sits up, rubbing at his eye and stretching his body out.

He pulls himself to his feet and walks into the kitchen, where Derek is sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading the paper. "Well good morning there sunshine, take it you slept pretty good." Derek says with a grin. Stiles gives him a grunt as he walks over to the coffee pot and pours himself a cup.

Derek chuckles, "You're starting to sound like me, you know." he says before draining his cup. "Shut up sour wolf. How long was I asleep anyway?" Stiles asks curiously, sitting down at the table. "About fourteen hours, when was the last time you've slept before last night?" Stiles looks down at his coffee, "It's been a few days, I've just been so worried he would hurt Steven next, that I just forced myself to stay awake."

Derek frowns, "Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. He's not getting in this house, and even if he does, before Lydia went to bed, she made about ten Molotov cocktails with his name on em." Stiles chuckles. "No seriously, she literally wrote his name on them." Derek says, trying to hold in his laughter. Stiles is a lost cause though as he bursts into a fit of laughter and Derek can't hold his in anymore and lets loose. They laugh for a few minutes and when they finally calm down, Stiles still has a smile on his face.

"I think that's the first time I've actually laugh in months. I forgot how great it felt." Derek's about to open his mouth and say something else when Chris and Scott walk into the kitchen. "Good to see you're finally awake, buddy." Scott says as he hugs Stiles. "Yeah yeah yeah, did Steven sleep through the night?" Stiles asks, looking around. Chris smiles, "He woke up a few times, I took care of him and so did Derek." Stiles gives them both smiles, "Thanks guys, you didn't have to do all that." Derek's about to say something again but is interrupted by Steven fussing upstairs. Stiles chuckles as he rises from the chair and runs out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

As soon as Steven lays eyes on him, he stops fussing and a smile crosses his face. Stiles smiles back, "Well hi there sweetheart, did you sleep good?" he asks, reaching down and pulling him from his bed. Steven coos at him as an answer and Stiles laughs. He reaches down and grabs the bottle and the diaper bag before walking from the room and back down stairs. This time when he walks into the kitchen, everyone is standing around taking and making breakfast. Derek gets up and takes Steven from Stiles as he goes to the sink to make a bottle.

When Stiles turns around, Derek is shifting back and fourth, flashing his eyes while Steven giggles uncontrollably. Stiles shakes his head as he tries to hide his laughter, and fails. "Alright, give him up, he needs to eat." Stiles says, making grabby hands at his son. Derek holds him closer and sticks out his lip. "But he loves uncle Derek, and I don't want to give him back yet." Stiles barks out a laugh, "You're such a sap when it comes to babies Mr. tall, dark and broody. You know that right?" he asks handing the bottle over.

Derek mentally fist pumps as he holds the bottle to Steven and he starts to drink. Chris laughs as he turns back to the stove, finishing up breakfast. Allison heads off to set the table and just as Chris starts bringing food over, there's a loud growl from outside the house and everyone freezes. Stiles runs to Derek, taking Steven in his arms as he backs into a corner.

They all throw worried glances towards him. "Lydia, you and Stiles go down to the basement. There's a cage down there, I want you to lock yourselves in and don't come out until I come for you." Lydia nods as she grabs Stiles hand and pulls and they disappear.

Derek walks to the front door, stepping onto the porch. "Peter, you have no business here, you need to turn around and leave." Derek calls out to him. Peter chuckles, "You have my mate and my son, I'm pretty sure that's my business nephew." "You lost them and now you need to just move on. Stiles doesn't want to be with you anymore, he's tired of being hurt. Do you have any idea what you did yesterday, you basically knocked Steven into the dirt because you were beating his father."

Peter shakes his head, "I don't give a damn. He won't remember anything when he's older, and besides, if he's anything like Stiles, he needs roughed up or he'll grow into a bitch, just like his father." Peter says in annoyance.

"What you're saying right now just proves that you don't deserve them! You don't deserve a wonderful family like them. All you are is a monster, now go, before we come out there and make you go. I've burned you before and I'll do it again!" Derek growls out, picking up one of the Molotov cocktails. Peter's expression turns to anger as he starts backing away.

"This isn't the end, I'll leave for now. I can promise you that someday, when you least expect it, I'll be back and you won't know what hit you." he growls out as he runs off.

Down in the basement, Stiles has started crying. "Stiles, it'll be alright i promise. They won't them get it and even if he does, do you really think anyone will let him hurt you?" she asks him, wrapping her arms around the baby and him. Just as Stiles starts to calm down, the basement door opens and Chris is coming down the stairs.

"He's left, you guys can come out now." he calls to them, as he walks over and clicks the lock. Stiles gives him a confused look, "You mean he's already left, just like that?" Chris shrugs, "Derek threatened to burn him again and he backed off. He said he'd be back someday, when we least expect it." "So basically, he could be back tomorrow or years from now and I just get to sit around in fear for mine and my sons life, that's what you're telling me?" he yells out angrily.

"Why didn't you just let him in, let him come to us and then just light him the fuck on fire!" Everyone puts theirs heads down, not wanting to make eye contact with a screaming and angry Stiles. Derek however, steps forward, "You want me to kill my last remaining family out on a whim? All this might not even be his damn fault, Deaton and I think there was a spell of some kind used on you both when you were born. There might be a way for us to save him." Derek yells out at him.

"Well excuse the fuck out of me, I'm only worried about keeping my child alive! You all saw what the hell he did to me all those years ago. How well do you think a fucking child will take to being beaten like that if he has the chance? It's fine though, lets all just sit around and wait, because there _might_ be a chance to save him." Stiles spits out before he takes Steven and goes back upstairs.

Everyone is starring at Derek when he turns around. "Oh so you side with him then, I take it?" "We're not on either side, we understand from both points of views and you guys need to as well. Just give him a little while to calm down. By the way, Deaton texted and him and John are on there way over and should be here shortly." Scott tells him as they all file out in different directions.

 

 

 

 

It takes Stiles an hour to calm down before he calls out for Derek, knowing that he's hear him. A minute later, Derek is sliding in and shutting the door, heading over to sit on the bed next to Stiles. "I'm sorry that I was angry earlier, I understand that he's your only blood relative left. He's just hurt me so much and I don't know what he'll do to Steven, if given the chance to." Stiles says to him, tears slipping down his face.

Derek reaches out and pulls him into a hug, "I know that and I'm sorry too. I know what all he's done to you and to everyone, but if there is a chance to save him then I'll do it. If he did get in here some how and was about to end someone, I promise you that I would kill him in a heartbeat. Please don't ever doubt that I wouldn't save anyone from that monster, more so you or Steven." Derek tells him, emotion thick in his voice.

Stiles smiles a little, "I know that you wouldn't let him hurt us, I trust you." he says as he pulls away. Derek smiles back at him, "Come on downstairs, Your father and Deaton are here and have some information." he tells him, pulling him to his feet. Derek goes over and scoops Steven up and follows Stiles down the stairs.

When john lays eyes on his son and sees the scratches on his grandson's head, anger flares across his face. "You should of told me what was happening Stiles, we would of figured something out a lot sooner." he tells him son, hugging him tight and then taking Steven from Derek.

Deaton walks over to him next, "Nothing on you feels broken does it?" he asks and Stiles shakes his head. "Just mostly bruises and some cuts. My ribs are sore, but they aren't cracked or anything."

Deaton nods as he goes back to his seat and clears his throat. "John remembers a coven in Beacon Hills right around the time you were born. Talia and the pack had just defeated them and ran them out of town the night your mother went in to labor with you. Apparently, one of the witches snuck into the hospital and posed as a nurse, who took you from the hospital and was unaccounted for, for a few hours. When they finally managed to find you, it was Peter who did so. You were wrapped in blankets and laying on the nematon."

Stiles's mouth is hanging open as he turns to look at his father. "You don't think any of this was something I might of wanted or needed to know about?" he asks, looking around at the shocked faces around him.

"I didn't think it was anything you needed to know. Talia had checked you over and it didn't look like anything was wrong. You weren't bleeding or anything like that and Talia said that you really didn't have a smell yet, since you were just born. We thought that everything was fine and they had just wanted to scare us. Talia thought that maybe they thought you were a cub and took you for that reason, but then realized you were a human and let you be." John told him, trying to defend himself.

Stiles scrubs hands down his face, "So is there anyway to find out if they put a spell on me or something?" he asks, looking towards Deaton. Deaton takes a deep breath, "It's possible they placed a spell of some kind, that who ever found you, you'd become their mate. That is the only thing that I can thing of, Lydia is already aware of everything and is currently searching for a reversal spell if there is one."

Stiles lets out a loud sigh as he collapse into the couch. "This is so beyond fucked up, so for all I know, Derek was suppose to be my mate after all?" he asks, looking back towards Deaton. Deaton nods, "Derek told me he had mate feelings for you back then, and that you had them as well. Not to mention, after you had your son, he felt the need to be there, felt the mate pull because deep down his wolf knows that Steven should be his son."

Stiles hangs his head, feeling sad for both him and Derek. He feels Derek wrap his arms around him. "We'll figure this out, some how we can make this right. I'll be here for you and Steven no matter what." Derek tells him, squeezing him gently.


	4. Don't take him Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say I was sorry, but I'm really not. Are you guys ready for the roller coaster ride again? Also, bit of a time jump in this chapter!

A few days went by with no sign of Peter and no news. Stiles was starting to give up hope that they would find anything. He didn't understand what he did to deserve this, or Steven for that matter.

  
He was an innocent child, hell if Peter would just take him back at this point and leave Steven alone, he's go for it. The only thing that matter to him anymore was protecting his child. He was just putting Steven down for his afternoon nap a week later when Derek yelled for him to come downstairs.

  
He ran from the room, thinking that Peter was here again. He breathed a sigh of relief though when he saw Lydia sliding her jacket off. He ran up and hugged her tightly, "Please tell me you found something, anything that will help." he pleaded, following her into the living room where everyone sat down and waited.

  
Lydia took a deep breath, " I was able to track down one of the witches, and none of you are going to like what you're about to hear." she tells them, looking around at them all. When no one responded, she continued. "Peter was the one who invited the witches here in the first place. He knew Stiles was to be born soon and wanted help making sure that Stiles and everyone else thought he was mated to the boy. Was there a small cut on one of his thighs when you found him?" she asked, looking towards John.

  
He nodded his head, "We found him in the woods so we thought he just scratched himself or something, it wasn't even that deep." he told her, sitting back in his chair, hurt and anger washing over him.

  
Lydia nodded, "He cut himself as well, mixed his blood with Stiles as the witches performed a spell. They only agreed to help him because he paid them a million dollars. The only way to reverse this, is to hunt him down and kill him, I'm sorry Derek."  
Derek shook his head, "There's no reason to be sorry, he did this to himself the sick fuck. I have no issues ripping his head from  his body, I can promise you that." he all but yelled out. Stiles held his hand tightly.

  
"How are we going to find him and kill him for that matter, whose to say he doesn't have other connections, people that will help him kill us all?" Stiles asks out, his heart rate increasing.

  
Derek pulls him in close, "Calm down, it's going to be alright. We need to follow him, I don't care if he knows it or not. We need to make sure that it's only him and then we can take him out. I don't want Stiles alone, I want at least one wolf with him at all times. I don't care if he goes back him to his father's but I want someone there around the clock. I want teams of two taking shifts patrolling his neighborhood in shifts as well. I don't want Peter to have any chances to take him or Steven, do I make myself clear?" he asks out, looking around at his pack. They all tilt their heads to the side and nod.

 

 

  
  
  
In the blink of an eye, Steven's first birthday is on the horizon and no one has seen nor caught a whiff of Peter. After a few months things had returned to normal, Stiles even found himself a job and started online college courses. When he was working, one of the pack, mainly Derek would babysit Steven for him.

  
Derek and him had been dating ever since the day Derek had vowed to burn his uncle into nothing but ash. Stiles couldn't be happier, he loved Derek and in turn, Derek loved him and Steven and that's all he could ever ask for.

  
They had a lot of catching up to do since they'd missed all those years they should of been together. Every night when he lay in bed, he thanked God for bringing Derek back into his life, for everything finally starting to go good in his life.

  
On Steven's second birthday, third and fourth birthday, they still hadn't heard a word from Peter and life was going great. Stiles had finished college and now worked as a nurse at Beacon Hills hospital.

  
Derek had fussed at him, telling him that he had enough money to take care of all three of them for four life times but Stiles had persisted on having a career. He knew they were living comfortable, but that didn't change the fact that he couldn't just sit around and doing nothing with his life.

  
Sure he had Steven to raise but he didn't want Steven to grow up thinking that you didn't have to work for things in life, and just have them handed to you.

  
Everyone adored Steven, everyone spoiled him, more so Lydia then anyone else and Stiles was fine with that. He called Stiles Papa and Derek daddy, and the first time it came out of his mouth towards Derek, Stiles froze.

  
He was scared to death that even though Derek treated him as his own, that being called daddy would freak him out. To his relief, Derek had smiled and proceeded to call everyone he could and tell them.

  
It was a couple months after Steven's fourth birthday, that everything took a turn for the worst. Stiles had just put Steven into his car sit and buckled himself in when a strange feeling came over him. He didn't know what it was, but he shook his head as he turned the car on and pulled from the parking lot, heading back home, hoping to have dinner ready by the time the pack was finished with their daily training.

  
As he pulled onto a back road, a voice spoke from the back of the jeep and his blood ran cold. "Well hello there Stiles, you and Steven are looking good." Peter spoke and Stiles could hear the grin on his face without even looking back.

  
He pushed the button that silently dialed Derek's cellphone as he stopped the car and put it n park. Not long after Steven had turned one, Derek insisted on buying Stiles a new car, one with a emergency call button that would dial Derek. Not even a werewolf would be able to tell what was going on. Derek would only be able to hear what was going on, not be able to reply.

  
Stiles heart rate picked up as he watched Peter from his rear view mirror. "What do you want, you've been gone all this time, why come back now?" Stiles asked out, voice shaky. Peter smiled, "I told Derek I would be back when you all least expected it. Steven and you are mine, you are my family and the pack has taken you both from me. I know that I hurt you and I'm sorry for that, I never meant to and I never meant to hurt Steven that say either. I love you both and I would do anything for you."

  
Stiles took a deep breath, "You could leave us alone for starters, you say you would do anything, then do that. We don't need someone like you in our lives, Peter. We don't need to watch over our shoulders and hope to God we don't do anything to make you angry. We don't need to wake up every morning and wonder if we'll be beaten today or not, I don't want that kind of life for him, he doesn't deserve that."

  
"Does this care have a GPS built into it?" Peter asked and Stiles sighed, trying to keep his tears at bay. He knew by that question alone that Peter was planning on taking them and there was nothing he could do about it.

  
"Yes, of course it does, why wouldn't it." he said, laying his head back on the seat. He could feel the panic coming on, knowing that a panic attack was just around the corner. He willed it away though, he needed to be strong for Steven and worry about himself later.

  
Peter climbed up to the front seat as he looked around until he found what he was looking for and ripped it from the dashboard. Stiles knew that it would of disconnected the call to Derek as well.

  
Peter through it out the window and turned to smile at Stiles. "Drive to the Highway and then head east. I'll tell you if you need to make a turn or something." he says, not taking his eyes of Stiles.

  
Traitor tears slip down his cheeks. "Peter please, you can take me I don't care. Please don't take Steven too, I don't want anything to happen to him, please?" he begged, looking over at the man whose smile faltered when he took in the pain crossing Stiles face.

  
For a second Stiles thought he would grant him this last wish but he was wrong. "As long as you do what I say, you won't have anything to worry about. I promise." he says to him, sitting in his seat right to buckle his eat belt.

  
Stiles took a few more shuddering breaths, trying to calm himself enough to drive but it wasn't working. "P-please don't be angry with me, but I think you should drive. I don't feel safe doing it myself at the moment." he whispered out, squeezing his eyes tightly.

  
He jumped when he felt Peter's hand on his knee and he opened his eyes to look over at the man. "I'm not angry with you, switch with me." he said with a smile. Once they were buckled in, Peter started driving.

 

 

  
  
  
Derek burst into the house completely wolfed out and everyone froze. "Derek what's the matter, what happened?" came John's worried voice. "It's Stiles and Steven, he pushed the panic button in the car and when it connected I heard him talking to Peter, pleading with him not to take him or Steven."

  
Panic over came each of their faces and they rushed around, throwing on shoes and the humans grabbing weapons. "Have you turned on the GPS, do you know where their heading?" Chris asked, clicking a round into his gun.

  
Derek started shaking his head frantically, "He ripped it from the car and everything disconnected. I have no idea where their going or which way their heading." he cried out, falling to his knees.

  
Scott was the first one to him, "It's going to be alright, we'll find them. Stiles was at the Food Mart, we need to go there and track the smell and see how far we can follow it and then we can go from there. We've found that prick before and we can do it again." he told him, hugging him tightly.

  
It took him a few seconds to calm down but soon they were heading into town, hoping to God they had a trail to follow, they needed at least that, they needed something.


	5. Protecting Thy Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIIIIIII! I'm so sorry that I've been gone for so long! Please don't kill me.....Anyway, I hope that whoever stuck around this long likes this next Chapter. As always, Comments are welcomed and most enjoyed!

It wasn't long before they were driving up to the highway and Peter sighed. "Which way to go." he says looking over to Stiles. "Where would you like to go, any preferences?" he asked with a smile. Stiles didn't bother looking towards the man, he just shook his head. Peter made an annoyed sound and Stiles prayed to God that the mans patience was stronger then it had been before. He tensed up waiting for the impact and was shocked when Peter turn right with out a word, heading east.

"You know how this works Stiles, I know you do. Are you really going to make me teach you how to be a good boy all over again?" he asked, the question making Stiles shake. "N-no, I'm sorry. I just don't have a preference to where we're going, that's all." he all but whispered out, hoping that his answer would satisfy the wolf. To his relief when he looked over, Peter didn't look angry. He didn't look much of anything to tell you the truth.

They drove for another twenty minutes before Steven started to stir and Stiles started to Panic. "Where we go?" he heard a tired little voice call out. Stiles schooled his face the best he could before turning to face his son. "We're going on a little vacation sweetheart, We're going to have lots of fun." he said, his voice cracking slightly. Steven looked around, confusion crossing his face when his eyes landed on Peter. "Who that Papa?" he asked out. Stiles froze, What the hell did Peter expect him to say here. It would be best to tell Steven that Peter was his uncle or something, but he knew damn well what Peter wanted Steven to call him and he knew his son was going to be so confused. "His name is Peter and he'll be coming with us." he said back.

"Now Stiles, don't you think it's rude not to tell _our_ son that his wonderful fathers are taking him on a vacation?" Peter asked and tears rolled down Stiles's face.

"You not my daddy, my daddy name is Derek." Steven called out. Stiles glance at Peter to see his eyes changing colors. "Peter, he's only four. He's not going to understand any of this. Please just let it go for now." Stiles pleaded with him. "Like hell I will let this go!" he yelled out. "That boy is mine, has been mine since the day he was born and Derek stole him away from me. That boy will start calling me daddy or so help me God I will make him learn the hard way." Peter roared out.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Steven started bawling. "It's alright baby, Papa is right here." Stiles said, unbuckling his seat belt and climbing towards the back seat. Before he can make it the whole way though, a hand grabs him by the neck and yanks him back, tossing him to the floor space in front of his seat. "Let him fucking cry, I'm sure you babied him enough already and I don't need a little bitch for a son because of it. Just the fuck up Steven." he turned and yelled at the child, which only made him scream louder.

"Peter please, he's only four. He has no idea abo-about what's going on right now. Please don't be mad at him, please don't hurt him." Stiles begged, tears streaming down his face. Peter looked over at him, anger in his eyes and Stiles knew, he knew something bad was about to happen.

Peter swerved over to the side of the road, throwing the SUV into park as he unbuckled his seat belt. When he started climbing to the backseat, Stiles lunched for him, landing hard on his back as he started punching the man in the back as hard as he could. "Don't you dare hurt my baby!" Stiles screamed out. It was only a few second before Peter reached back and flung him into the backseat before pouncing on him, using his knees to hold him down.

"I will not listen to this bitch scream our entire trip." he said, pulling out a syringe from his back pocket. "Peter no, please don't do that. Don't you dare fucking give that to him." he yelled out, fighting as hard as he could but not getting anywhere.

Beside them, Steven was screaming, his face bright red, snot and tears streaming down him little face. "Fucking relax, It's not what I gave you. It's a light sedative that they give children at the hospital." he yelled out, before plunging the needle into the little boys arm. In only a few seconds, Steven was out cold.

"Now I fucking told you, you know what the rules are when you are with me. How dare you fucking strike _me_. I think you've forgotten all your lessons, little one. I think you need a reminder." Peter growled out, reaching down and undoing his belt.

 

 

 

It was an hour or so later that found the pack standing in the middle of the road, staring at the shredded GPS that was ripped and thrown from Stiles's car. Scott and Issac had run ahead, following the scent as far as it would go. The others paced around, waiting for them to return. Just as John is about to speak, Derek's phone starts ringing and when he looks at the caller ID, his blood runs cold.

"It's a blocked number, I know it's him." he whispers out and the others gather around him. He takes a deep breath before accepting the call and putting it on speaker. "Well hello there dear nephew. How are you doing this fine day?" Peters out of breath says, making Derek want to puke. "You know damn well how it's going, you bring them back to me right now!" Derek growls out, earning himself a chuckle. "Now why in the hell would I do something like that? I'm rather enjoying myself thank you very much." he says in a happy tone.

"I have to tell you, you both have turned _my_ son into a little crybaby. I had to knock him out. Poor Stiles didn't like that to much and decided he was going to try and fight me. He's lucky I didn't just rip his throat out and take the boy." Peter says angrily.

"What do you mean you knocked him out? What in the hell did you do to my son?" Derek screams into the phone and Peter growls. "Don't you dare call that boy yours. He was mine from the day he was born and you hated it. You were jealous so you came in and ripped my family out from under me. It wasn't good enough that you got our family, my family burned to nothing but ash but then when I finally get a second chance, you go and ruin that for me to!"

"None of what happened to Kate was my fault. And I didn't take him and Steven from you, he left on his own because he was tired of being abused by you. You knocked Steven out of his fucking arms, you harmed your so called son. What kind of father does that?" Derek yells back into the phone.

"I will be a better mate and father then you could ever be. Also, I gave him a sedative so that he would fucking sleep and stop screaming." Peter told him, sighing in annoyance.

"Let me talk to Stiles" Derek says and Peter laughs. "Fine fine, if it'll make you feel better. Here, let me take my cock out of his mouth so he can speak." Peter says, laughing when he hears Derek growl again. They hear Stiles coughing and gasping for air and Derek has to try his hardest not to puke.

"Der, I'll be alright. Just worry about finding us, don't listen to him." Stiles says, voice raspy. "I know you will be, you're strong. I will find you baby, I found you before and I'll find you again." Derek promises him. He can hear movement and Stiles choking as Peter shoves his cock back down his throat.

"I'm sorry guys, I think that's enough conversation for one day. Besides, I'd like to finish up here so we can start driving again." Peter says and the phone goes dead.

"I can't wait to light that mother fucker on fire!" John yells out, the pack all nodding their heads in agreement. "Let's go, we need to go to Deaton and see if he can help out at all, or maybe even his sister or something." Allison says and they all nod before piling back in their cars and heading back into town.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts or concerns? <3 <3


End file.
